Life
by mariposa525
Summary: A story about the life surrounding a little girl and a guy that she thinks is her big brother. Only everything is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

A story about the life surrounding a little girl and a guy that she thinks is her big brother. Only everything is not what it seems.

* * *

I regretfully do not own Sailor Moon or the characters from Sailor Moon, although i do use their names or names similar to those found in Sailor Moon

* * *

"I'm bored", cried Seri.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Replied Darien

"I don't know? Do the things that you always do to make me feel better." Replied Seri cheerfully

Darien just looked at her in disbelief.

"!!!!Those things were never intentional!!! Those were accidents!!"

"Yeah but they were pretty funny" replied Seri, cheerfully

"Just go to bed Seri"

"No!"

"No?"

"No!!"

"Serenity Maria De'Soto go to bed now!!" Commanded Darien

"Eek!!!" Replied Seri and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. He never yelled at her unless he was stressed, and knowing Darien he was never this stressed.

Knowing that he scared her, Darien sauntered up the stairs, and up to her room.

"Seri, open up"

…

"Seri please open up."

...

"Look I'm sorry that I yelled at you but I had a very bad day today and I know that I shouldn't have taken it out on you but I did. You know that I love you to death and would never hurt you."

Seri slowly cracked open the door and peered out at Darien, who looked up and smiled his crooked smile.

"Why did you have a bad day today, did something happen at the hospital?" She asked him, still through the crack.

Instantly Darien's face went dead, "I don't want to talk about it"

With this response, Seri flared up and slammed the door right in his face, yelling at him

"I HATE YOU"

"I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY DAD MADE YOU MY GUARDIAN"

"I HATE YOU"

"I HATE YOU"

"I HATE YOU"

"I HATE DAD EVEN MORE"

"WHY DID HE HAVE TO LEAVE"

"Why did he have to die?"

This last part made Seri slump down to the floor and start crying

Hearing her say these things and cry made Darien feel awful

'If only she knew the truth' he thought

'If she knew that everything that she is living is just a lie to keep her safe'

He stayed sitting in front of the door until he couldn't hear her cry anymore, and then waited a few more minutes to make sure she was asleep

He then crept into her room, and picked her up with ease, she was light as a feather considering she was seven years old, and carried her across the room to her bed and covered her up.

He walked down the stairs and towards the library in the corner.

He opened the door, went inside and closed it, and to make sure Seri didn't wake up and decide to come looking for him, he locked it. Walking across the room to the desk, anybody around could see that he was being torn apart but the many emotions that were running across his face, guilt, sadness, anger, rage, hope, determination, but what could be seen clearly across his face was hurt.

Once he reached the desk, he sat down and opened his laptop, a face of a man popped up

"What happened" the man asked sternly

"She didn't want to do as told sir" Darien replied

"But you didn't have to yell at her, you could have just given her a sleeping pill in her milk and when she would have woken up you could have told her that she fell asleep on the couch and you took her to her bed"

At this Darien internally shuttered, just having to think about giving Seri something that she didn't know about made his guts twist.

"Yes, sir. I will do that next time. Sorry for not having thought of that Sir."

"There will not be a next time Darien"

Darien when into a state of shock the instant he heard this.

"Sir???"

"I decided that it is time for the girl to change 'scenery'. She will be going to a boarding school in London."

"And what will be the story of why she will be going away, sir?"

"Tell her…

Tell her that you were awarded a grant to go to America and further your study of medicine. The deal still stands, and I will pay for your studies still, even if the contract was just while you took care of the girl."

"Yes Sir, I understand, Thank you Sir"

"That will be all"

"Sir?"

"Yes"

"May I request one thing?"

"Go ahead"

"I would like to go visit Seri once in a while… to keep up the pretense that I'm family."

…

"Very well then, you will be able to go see her once a year and no more!"

"Thank you sir" Darien relied without emotion

Click the screen dark. Darien just sat there in the dark, still staring at the blank screen.

~somewhere else~

A man also stared at the now blank screen

'Thank you for taking care of my daughter… but I can't risk you becoming soft on her and telling her my plan, not this early in the plan'

*Next day*

'how am I going to tell her that she's going away, away from everything that she knows' thought Darien.

Knock knock knock...

"Darien?

Are you alright?"

"Darien???"

Walking somberly, Darien went to the door and opened it, not thinking of how he looked to the little girl.

"Darien! What happened to you? Did you not sleep last night? I'm gonna tell nana"

"NANA!!! DARIEN DIDN'T SLEEP AGAIN!"

Nana stepped into the still dark library, and walked to the nearest lamp and turned it on. She was surprised by the scene in front of her. Darien behind the dark ebony desk, hair sticking up, tie undone, sleeves rolled up messily, and in his right hand a glass of whisky and a bottle that was almost empty.

"My goodness! Serenity, go upstairs and get dressed for school right now!"

"Aw, but nana…"

"Right now small lady, and don't give me those puppy eyes."

"Yes mam" and Seri started to run up to her room, but half way she looked back at her brother, shook her head and kept on running towards her room. Innocent to what was happening around her.

Nana checked to see if Seri had indeed gone to her room and locked the door to the library, barricading Darien and herself in.

"Ok now tell me what happened."

…

"NOW DARIEN!!" yelled Nana to Darien.

"he told me that he's going to send her away" replied Darien, meekly.

Nana was speechless for a while but regained her composure.

"Well, you knew this day was going to come, I don't know why you are acting the way you are"

He just looked at her, distantly. She continued, knowing that he was listening, even if not looking directly at her.

"I remember the first few days after you took this assignment, you were ready for it to be over. You just wanted to quit at that moment." Nana chucked at him.

"I told you to hold on, that this would only last a few months, not even I would have thought at that time that it would have lasted six years."

"I remember that you told me that you only took this assignment because he promised to pay for you school, and that was the only thing that mattered, that was where I came in. I would fully take care of her while you would pose as the brother that became her guardian at the young age of fifteen because you were the only thing that the poor girl had after her father died in a car crash."

"Yes, I remember" replied Darien, pouring more whisky into the glass.

"All you did the first few months was just go to school in the morning, come home change, leave again and not come home until four in the morning, drunk and sometimes with a girl. It was the same routine every day. And poor serenity, by that time she was walking and would wait for you to come home after class so you could play with her. But all you did was just pass her up, not even acknowledging her. She just stared at you while you went out on your nightly binge-drinking."

"You know that even when she was going suppose to be asleep, she would sneak out and sit at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for you to come home. She would try to stay awake the whole time but by the time I knew it, she was asleep and I would take her to her bed."

"I...I...I didn't know that" replied Darien, shamefully.

"Of course you didn't know; you were drunk every night!!!"

"You didn't care for that girl!!!"

"What happened Darien? Why did you suddenly change and start caring for the girl, like she was actually your family??"

…

"Of course you're not going to answer me. Just as stubborn as always"

"Anyways, I have a little girl upstairs, waiting for me to go help her. I don't know how you're going to tell her, but you're going to tell her TODAY that she is going to leave. Now get your butt up and get cleaned up"

With this, she left Darien and went to Seri's room.

Darien just stared at the now empty bottle, he didn't even dare look up at nana when she was talking to him; he didn't want her to see the tears that were threatening to come out.

He took her advice and went to his room through a secret door in the library.

* * *

K this is what I have so far. tell me if you like it or not and yes this is my first story. I my not the best writer in the world but at least i wanted to give writing a shot. so tell me if you like it or not or if you have any questions... which i know somebody does. Comments/ reviews are greatly appreciated.

thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

K here is the second chapter, hope you like.

* * *

"Darien!" said Seri while jumping into his arms, happy to see him.

"Hey sweetie, ready for school?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

Scrunching her face in discuss, she replied, "I don't wanna go to school… can I go to the hospital with you! Please please please"

"I promise I'll be super quiet" Seri pleaded with puppy eyes

Laughing Darien replied, "Sweetie, remembered what happened last time you went?"

"Yeah" Seri said, disappointed.

The last and only time that Seri went with Darien to the hospital started like any normal day with the exception of all the nurses and patients going gaga over Seri; and Seri hiding every chance she could behind

Darien because she was shy and didn't know the people who were praising her. Darien had left her in his office with paper and crayons so she could entertain herself, only for a couple of hours, while he made his

rounds, he had also told the nurses to keep an eye out for her, in case she needed anything, but to not let her out of the office for any reason. He wasn't even gone for an hour before they were paging him to go

back to the office. Once he got there, he saw the nurses scurrying around as if the president or the Queen of England was coming. He shook his head in disbelief and stepped into his office just in time to see his

printer spewing paper as if its life depended on it. He ran towards the printer and bent down towards the cord and unplugged it quickly. He stood back up, turned casually, and walked towards his desk. He froze

in mid-step. It was just a mess, files and papers scattered everywhere, with jelly and peanut butter smeared on every possible paper. He then looked up towards his laptop, peanut butter prints on the keyboard

and the mouse and worst, the screen was covered in permanent marker. This was it; she was going to get it when she got home. But where was she??? He couldn't hear nor see her anywhere. Panic overcame

him and he ran towards his door and jerked it open, and whom does he see, but the board of director himself, right in front of Darien.

"Ah, Darien. Just the person I was coming to see. I need to ask you"

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but I have to go find my sister before she causes anymore damage to the hospital" and with this Darien left the director wordless.

He passed the nurses, whom were giving him the 'I can't believe you just did that' expression. He just returned their expression with a glair that could kill. He stood in front of the elevators waiting impatiently for

it to open up, but deciding that it was taking too long he took the stairs instead. He ran towards them, making everyone move out of his way, all the time thinking where she could be. He remembered her saying

that she wanted to see the babies, so he ran up three flights of stairs to the fifth floor. Exhausted he finally burst through the doors, surprising the nurses and receiving evil glairs from them. He turned red from

embarrassment and walked briskly away from them. Once a safe distance away from them, he let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his silky ebony hair. How could he have gotten himself in this mess?

While thinking of which side he should search first, he heard a familiar giggle. He thought that he was just imagining hearing it, but there it was again, it was a little girl's angelic giggle. He walked towards it,

hoping it was her. Once he got to where he heard the giggle coming from, he looked around; of course, he thought to himself, where else could she be but at the nursery?? But he could not see her anywhere.

"I believe I have something to tell you, Darien," a stern voice said from behind.

'Oh my god,' he groaned, "please let it not be who I think it is."

"Sir, I... I can explain" stuttered Darien. He was looking straight into the directors' face, thinking of how he was going to explain his actions from earlier when he saw a pigtail of silvery blonde hair trying to hide

behind the director.

"Serenity?"

"Hi Darien!" Seri giggled while stepping from behind the director and jumped towards Darien.

"Seri, do you know how much you scared me? Didn't I tell you to stay in the office, what were you doing?"

"I just wanted to see the babies" pouted Seri.

"Allow me to explain, Darien" responded the director.

"Sir?"

"I went to your office to talk to you, but instead of finding you, I found this angel sitting in your desk, quiet as can be, drawing flowers and stars and the planets. I thought she was a patient and started to

reprimand her for being where she was not allowed. She started to cry, loudly at that, and started to explain that her brother told her to stay there while he went on his runs and when he came back that he

would take her to see the babies. That all she wanted to do was say hi to the babies. I then tried to apologize and calm her down, but she told me that she would accept my apology only if I would make her a

p.b. & j sandwich. I asked her what a p.b. & j sandwich was, and she was flabbergasted, to say the least. She told me that she would show me how to make a p.b. & j sandwich. And well… he he he, in the

process we made a little mess in your office. Have you tried a p.b. & j sandwich Darien? They are the most marvelous concoction ever invented." The director said with a smile.

"Well, after having our little snack, I decided to take Seri to come see the babies. And when I was taking her back, well, that was when I bumped into you; I was going to tell you that I had taken your sister to go

see the newborns, but you never gave me a chance to tell you."

Darien, being embarrassed, started to turn red.

"te he he, Darien, you are getting red, did you know?" Seri asked Darien.

And he got more embarrassed.

"Well, I believe I have had my share of fun for today, I will be going back to work.

Darien.

Seri, it was a pleasure having met you."

And with that, the director turned and started to walk away.

"Oh and Darien, take the rest of the day off. Go have fun with your sister. I'll take care of everything." The director told Darien, with a wink in his eye.

"Thank you Sir."

Darien then returned to his office with a sleepy Seri in his arms. He got his things and left to go home.

~o~

"But Darien…" whined Seri pouting her infamous puppy pout, "I really don't wanna go to school. Miss is sooo boring, and she treats me like a seven year old."

With a slight chuckle of amusement, Darien responded.

"Well mi amore, you are seven years old."

"Seven and a half"

"My apologies princess, but you do have to go to school so you can learn."

"But I already know everything that she is teaching us right now. It's sooo boring. I don't understand why you want me to stay in that class and pretend that I do not understand the material." Seri pouted while

crossing her arms across her chest.

'That girl is never going to be able to understand that everything I do for her is so she can have a normal childhood,' thought Darien.

"Ok" Darien told Seri.

"Ok?"

"Ok"

"Ok, as in Ok I can go to the hospital with you?"

"No… Ok as in, Ok you don't have to stay in the class and relearn the material."

But Seri misinterpreted that message, thinking that it meant she never had to go to school again.

"Really Darien, you are the best. Now I can go to the hospital everyday with you and go see the babies," beamed Seri.

"That is not what I meant," he replied, Seri stopped doing her little victory dance and looked up towards his face, "it seems like you already know everything for your age, so I am going to send you to a different

school. A school where it will challenge you educationally and teach you how to behave like a proper young lady."

Seri just stood there, trying to understand what he just said. Darien also stood there with his arms crossed, staring at her with a serious expression, trying very hard to not show that he was hurting from just

thinking about leaving her.

* * *

ok people. I'm done with this chapter. Tell me what ya think. In other words, comment or review please. Thanks :)

Also I know that my grammar is not the greatest but I try my best and I do use the grammar check on word, so Bear(??) with me.

On another note , I might not be able to update as soon as I would like since I am about to start my summer classes tomorrow, plus I also work, so the only time I might have to write will be during the weekend.


	3. a little information for the curious

Ok people, here is the list of information that you more than likely will want to know

 When Darien started to take care of Serenity he was 17 years old, this was not a problem because he had been living on his own for about 2 years since his family had died in a car crash. So this would make him 23?...(remember she has been under his care for 6 yrs)

The Description of Darien is like in all of the other stories or in the manga. Tall, dark hair, midnight blue eyes, and a great body. He is very serious around most people. The only time he is not serious is when he is with Serenity but that took a while since at the beginning he wanted to be away from her.

The Description of Serenity is just a mini version of Serena. Average height, very long silvery-blond hair, which they have to put in a variety of different styles of pig tails so she cannot trip, a very majestic blue that can capture anybody's attention for her eye color. And her personality is just one that can make anybody happy. Oh and she has a stuffed cat toy called Luna that she has had since she was a baby and will not throw it away, even though it is very bad shape.

And if anyone is wondering how the nickname Seri came to be, Serenity could not properly pronounce her name at the beginning, she would always get the 2nd e and i confused and would always say Seri, and from there on it has stuck.

Also, midnight blue08 to answer your question and anybody else that is thinking it. They love each other right now, but not in the romantic sense, it's more like sibling love.

Also if I would tell you which one of the two would 'fall in love' first, then that would just give away the story... wouldn't it???

But anyways, I'm not sure how long this story might be, since I don't have an actual outline for it. All I have are the main points or events that I want in the story and I work from there. (See, told you I'm not a real writer 0:) )

One more thing, everything is not what it seems to be so don't jump to conclusions.

Well have to go start on the next chapter.

TTFN


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry guys. I know I was suppose to update a few weeks ago but I have been busy. I had a mini-session and it was hectic. Try to cram at least 80% of information from a regular semester into a week and a half... yeah, That's how I was. It was school, homework, and work so I didn't really have enough time to write. Well, I'm not going to keep you away from the story anymore so her it is. Hope you like :)

* * *

A smile started to replace the shocked expression that Seri had, and it grew and grew till she squealed in delight and jumped into Darien's arms.

"Darien!!! Thank you! Thank you!! Thank you!!! Now I don't have to act nice to all those mean girls. You are the greatest brother!"

'If only you knew that because of this I'm not going to see you as much as I want,' Darien thought, while putting a mask of happiness for her.

"Ok so where I am going to go to school?"

"It's a school overseas."

"Overseas?" questioned Seri.

"Yes, it's in London. I have been looking for a different school for a few months now, actually"

"Oh. Cool, so when are we gonna move?" She asked while cocking here head in curiosity.

"Actually Seri," Darien started to say, while sitting her down on the sofa and kneeling in front of her, "I'm not going to be able to go with you."

"Why?"

"Because it is an all girl school that you are going to go to."

"And… isn't that like just any other school" she asked.

"Not exactly, it's a school, but it's a boarding school. You are going to have to live there and before you say anything, no, I cannot go live with you there."

"…"

Seri tried to come to grips with what he was trying to tell her, she was also trying not to cry but to no avail, the tears just came.

"Sweetie, don't worry. I will go visit you and you can come during Christmas vacation. We will also keep in touch with letters. Don't worry; I'm never going to leave you."

Sniffling, she looked up at him.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." He tried to reassure her, although he wasn't too sure himself. He knew how the king was; he loved to deceive people by not keeping his word at times.

"Ok sweet, so now why don't we go get some ice cream, huh?"

"Uh, Darien?"

"Yeah sweetie"

"Shouldn't I be at school, like now?"

Chuckling he replied, "Seri, I already took care of everything. I took you out of school this morning while you were getting ready."

"Huh?"

"I took you out of school, so I could spent time with my favorite sister."

"Uh, Darien, hellooo I am your only sister, remember?" Seri replied back with a fake attitude.

This just caused Darien to start chuckling at her. Yet, Seri already knew this and kept it up.

"OMG Darien! I can't believe you would laugh at me" she said but added a small pout. This just made him chuckle harder till he started laughing. He finally was able to calm down.

"I'm sorry cariño, but it's too funny for me to see a little girl imitating some of the girls I used to hang out with."

"Well where do you think I learned it from?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"It was that girl, Rosina, Roseta, Berlinda or whatever her name was. It was the day that she stayed to eat breakfast with you. I was in the balcony watching her. The way that she talked just annoyed me but I wanted to see how she got all of your attention so I watched. And let me tell you, it was the most difficult thing to do also because of her voice, it sounded like a… I can't even describe it. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that a dinosaur had more brains than her. Did she really ask if chicken of the sea was made from chicken? But I had to stand up with listening to her just so I could find out how I could spend more time with my brother."

"…" He didn't really know that he was neglecting her to the point that she was trying to figure out how to act so he could spend more time with her. He was deep in thought when he felt himself being pulled down by the collar, he snapped out of it and saw a really angry Seri looking straight into his eyes.

"Please don't ever put me through that torture again. Don't go out with a dumb girl that doesn't even know what tuna fish is made of. Or better yet, don't bring her to the house while I'm here during vacation." Seri told him, with a deadly glair that made Darien want to back away.

"O...ok"

"Ok," she replied cheerfully, "come on Darien. I wanna go to the ice cream parlor and be the first person."

They went to the parlor and ate ice cream; he had forgotten much Seri loved ice cream. The rest of the day, Darien did whatever Seri wanted to do, even if that meant risking his manly persona by dressing up as a princess, wearing makeup and having a tea party with Mr. Turtle, Luna and Mrs. T. Bear at the park. Yet he reasoned that this was worth the humiliation since he missed out on everything when she was little. In the evening, they went to the carnival that was next to the lake in the park. She was having fun going from booth to booth and from ride to ride. All the while Darien just looked at her and thought how this little girl could wrap everybody around her little finger without knowing it. They arrive home around midnight, Darien carried a sleeping Seri in his arms up to her room. When he went to the library, Nana was already there waiting to talk to him.

"Finally, I was starting to worry that something happened."

"No, I just lost track of time. I wanted to spend as much time as I could before she left."

"So I assume you didn't tell her that she was going to leave tomorrow?"

"…. No, I didn't want to ruin it for her today."

Buzz…

"It seems like you are going to have to explain to him why she doesn't know yet."

And with that, Nana got up and left Darien. He opened the laptop and saw the one person whom he did not want to see.

"Have you told yet?"

The voice asked.

"I did."

"How did she take it?"

"How did you think any seven year old would take it? She started to cry when I told her that I wasn't going to go!"  
"Do not take that tone with me Darien. I easily gave you the life you are living right now and I can take it back too!" he yelled.

Frustrated, Darien ran a hand through his hair and walked to the bar to get himself a drink, trying to calm down.

Drinking it in one gulp, not caring that it burned his throat, he proceeded to tell him everything that happened that day.

"Sir, one other thing, I was not able to tell her that she was going to be leaving tomorrow."

"Why did you NOT tell her!" yelled the king to Darien.

"She was already too depressed when I told her she was going to go alone. And then when I took her to the carnival… she was happy that I didn't want to spoil it for her."

"You should have told her in any case. She has to learn how to react to news like this in any circumstance."

"But she is a little girl!!! She should be allowed to have some fun!"

"Enough!"

…

"I will not tolerate this nonsense anymore. You will take her to the airport tomorrow and say your goodbyes there. You will not be able to go leave her at the boarding school. Is this understood?!"

"Yes your majesty." Darien replied without an emotion showing on his face or voice.

With this the king closed the communication. Darien was again staring at the black screen where just a few seconds ago, his final orders were given.

His mindlessly went to the bar, grabbed a bottle of vodka that was in sight, and drank it like that. He went back to his chair and turned it to where he could watch the fire roaring in the fireplace. He tried to drink away his pain and thought. He stayed there, again, all night not even bothering to go to sleep, just drinking bottle after bottle until Nana went and locked the bar and dragged him to his bed and gave him some sleeping pills.

The one thing that Nana knew as of that moment was that everything was going to change, either for the better or for the worst. Although she was not allowed to be there for the meetings between the king and Darien, she always knew what was going on, even before it was said.

The following day came and Darien woke up and stared at the white, blank ceiling, not trying to remember what was to be done that day. Nana came in and started to nag him about getting up and having to do it if he didn't want to get in trouble. After a while, she gave up and left, mumbling about how she never understood him. After a while, he got up and went to get dressed. He went down stairs and saw Seri, already eating breakfast. Dread overcame him, but he shook it off. He knew he should tell her right now, but he didn't want to upset her. He walked to his seat next to Seri and just looked at her. She was stuffing her face with waffles, happily eating them.

"When am I going to leave Darien?"

The question shook him out of his daze.

"I'm so excited to go. I wish I could leave as soon as possible!" exclaimed Seri, not even noticing the hurt on Darien's face.

"Sweetie, I was going to tell you yesterday but I wasn't sure if you wanted to know or not. Your plane is going to leave this afternoon."

* * *

Ok, hope you like it. And like I said before, sorry for not updating sooner, but it seems likes I might not be able to update as much as I would like this summer since I am going to be in school. But I WILL update atleast every month, if not more.

OK, I'm going to tell you the main point for the next chapter since it's like a make up for not updating sooner. The next chapter is mostly about Serenity and her trying to adjust to her new life. There isn't that much about Darien, only a few flashbacks but it is mostly focused on Serenity. jejeje, and there are a few twists, but I'm not going to tell.

Ok, well you know the drill, reviews and/or comments are appreciated but not demanded. It would help greatly if you could give me a few ideas for the story, you never know I might just use it. :D

Ok, well i have to go now, MY first summer session starts tomorrow so yeah :(

Ok

TTFN ppl :D


	5. HELP!

Sorry, sorry :(. I know that I said that I would try to update at least every month but it was very hard to try to do it while going to summer school.  And I just realized that it's gonna be like this for the rest of the summer. And I know, I also don't like to wait for a story to not update in a long time.

But unfortunately I am stuck on this story. I wanted to write the next chapter about how Seri felt while she was on the plane and also when she started her new school, kind of like a reflection, but I just cannot think of anyway to write it. So I might skip a couple of events or just make them like flashbacks in later chapters.

So it might be a few more days or weeks before I am able to update.

Also, please PLEASE, can you give me some ideas. That would really help also since I can tell in which direction you guys would like this story to go to. (...right?)

well, anyways, gotta go people. I'm gonna go and start on a future chapter :D


End file.
